1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a projector system, and particularly, relates a projector system based on technology of Liquid Crystal on Silicon (LCOS).
2. Description of Related Art
A LCOS projector system typically includes a light source, two dichroic mirrors for separating emitting light into red, green, and blue light beams. Three polarizing beam splitters for splitting the light beam into p-polarization and s-polarization light, three LCOS panels each corresponding to a polarizing beam splitter, and a light combining unit optically combining the red, green, and blue light beams into a projected light beam. The optical path in the LCOS projector system is complicated and the volume of the LCOS projector system is large because of so many optical elements.
What is needed therefore is an electrical energy generating device addressing the above-mentioned problems.